Over Coffee
by MikaMckeena
Summary: April is still getting use to her new friends and while staying over for a movie night, she gets to a chance to obverse the Turtles in the morning


Over Coffee

Setting: 03 Cartoons

Summary: April is still getting use to her new friends and while staying over for a movie night, she gets to a chance to obverse the Turtles in the morning

One thing April o Nail could get use too in staying in the Lair and home of her new friends was in the high time of summer; it was cool enough and comfortable warm not to the point of not sweating your skin off. Stretching out and yawning, the red head felt her spine crack a few places with a light sheet had been thrown over her body at some point as the credits ran over the TV from their fifth flick: **Ninja Assassin** which Raph had picked for the group to watch. Each of the brothers could pick one flick for the movie marathon, adding in now April it was reaching five and making for later nights and fun.

Course April could have never seen herself becoming friends with a bunch of teenage ninja turtles, hanging out with them and them becoming her best friends in such a short time. Their Father and sensei Splinter had taken in the young woman as a daughter of sorts in his own ways. Sure April had a family, a mother and younger sister with her father passing away when she was a little girl but somehow this place felt more like a home if anything to her now.

Pulling out her cell, the numbers 9:10 am flashed white which means she had crashed close to five in the morning. The Hamato clan where night owls in their nature and it was not rubbing off on April but once fall and collage hit, well that would have to stop. Trying to push her body off the beat up sofa and not just flipping over and sleeping was the hard part but her surface life had things to do.

Ears strained to pick up any sounds of life in the Lair but only the normal drips and groans of the pipes reached her, combing her wild locks back into a loose pony tail and coming to stand to the "Kitchen Area". An oven had been brought down and fixed with many of the normal things you could find in a kitchen, but more then once now Mickey came over to use her, who would have thought the youngest of the four was a master cook. When O'Neil had given him a box of cook books, he had taken over both the lair and her kitchen. Donnie had complained they had picked up some pounds due to her gift!

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she blinked in seeing a tea kettle on the stove and touching to find it was warm which meant Splinter was up like normal. Tea was a good drink to kick her energy up was a coffee fix. Two makers sat on a table, one timed for Labeled "Donnie's while the other was for the rest for the clan. Donnie drank coffee like it was crack to a user. Pushing it on, it started to pour out the heavenly drink while April made and started the other and even turned on the Tea to get it warm for any of the brothers.

Scents of brewing filled the lair in moments as the woman poured a cup with a bit of cream and sugar to cut away the bitterness. She had gotten the coffee drinkers of the family hooked on "Coffee Mate" creamers and three different bottles lay in the figure. Peace like zen filled her body as she sipped the brew only to find soon she was not alone. Turning a touch, Leo sluggishly walked to the scent of coffee and blinked no mask over his eyes at all. Sort of looking like a cat that had just woken up and blinking in the lights of the lair. Smiling a bit, April heard a deep yawn and a mutter of Japanese from the young leader as he came to stand between the coffee and tea choice.

Rubbing the back of his neck with cracking the bones made April wince a bit in the sound before Leo took to grabbing a mug and pouring in the coffee just black and pulling out a chair opposite of their guest with to much words of greeting. Rubbing the back of his eyes with a fist and still yawning. If anything, Leo even for a ninja looked very normal for his age as he muttered things about flying Monkeys and Godzilla. Donnie for what ever reason had picked the new the Oz flick to watch.

April had learned Leo could be like up and tame in the morning with a cup of tea or like these moments, normal and wanting to go back to bed like a teenager. No talking went between the two as both took in what peace they could before the next waker joined them: Mickey. Mask tied around his neck, the youngest of the brothers yawned.

"Ohayōgozaimasu Aka-chan…."Mickey yawned out in Japanese with a peaceful smile as he made his own way to the pot, grabbing a mug and pouring the coffee and a ton of sugar and creamer.

"Mickey…." Leo looked up, still blinking at his brother.

"Yah Leo?" Mickey said, winking at April a bit.

"We defeated those monkey ninja's last night right?" Leo's voice was heavy with sleep.

April smiled into her mug, as Mick replay, "Oh yah took all out like the green mean machines we are bro."

Smiling, Leo muttered good as he laid his head down into his arms and the younger just going over and pouring more coffee into his mug with a smile.

"Ninja Monkeys?" April had to ask, looking at Mickey with a raised brow and smile.

Pulling over a chair, the orange one of the group leaned back and slung one arm over the chair in looking at his brother, "Leo's one of those types who needs his eight hours of sleep, if not well he can get some strange dreams due to the flicks we watch and do his half wake and half sleep stuff. Last week we watched Cowboy western and Leo thought he was the Lone Ranger…."

Giggling at the image of Leo as a cowboy made both Mickey and woman life for a moment as Donnie walked over to his personal pot of coffee, eyes a bit baggy from lack of sleep but mask fully on. Raising an eye ridge at the pair smiling and giggling and seeing a sleepy Leo head down and muttering on monkey ninja's. "He's doing the half point again huh?"

"Oh yah Donnie, tis the normal." Mickey said a bit softer than his normal tone to let Leo give a chance to wake up in his own time. "You guys want some American fry's and eggs this morning?"

"Sure Mickey, you're the kitchen master…" Donnie muttered but smiled in knowing food would rouse the last member of the family and get Leo up and at them. Sounds of a staff hitting the floor made the human looked left to see Splinter making his way to the kitchen as Mickey got to cooking with a pan. Donnie waved at his father while yawning and sounds of snoring from Leo only added to the scene of a family.

"Ohayōgozaimasu my sons and Miss O'Neil." Splinter said warmly, eyes bright and tail relaxed behind him as the ninja master made his way to the tea and poured a cup.

"Morning Splinter" April smiled as the rat took his own place at the table and looked at Leo with a shake of his head and all to father like smile. "I take it you all had a late night once more?" Splinter sipped the warm tea in an all to knowing way.

Mickey was chopping up the potatoes as the hiss of butter in the frying pan, "Yep, we got half way done with Ninja Assassin which we can wrap up later this morning once Raph gets down here."

"Can't Mickey, I've got start heading back to my place and then hitting NYU this afternoon." April spoke up.

Mickey turned around slightly with a question as Donnie mirrored it and Leo snoring. Pushing some loose strands from her face, she sipped her coffee a bit." Have to sort out my classes for fall due to sort registrations at the last moment. "

"Ohhhhhh" Donatello leaned back into his chair in a thoughtful way, finger tapping on the mug. "What are you taking or hoping to take?"

April eyed him and shrugged "Well due to being late like this, most of this term is just fuller classes but some I'm looking forward to like Art History and two Anthology classes. I have one advance algebra math and one in Robotics."

Something of a hunger spread a moment on Donatello face, the idea of taking classes and learning was a thing he could never do in the real world but maybe online? April had said she would help him if he wanted too which only made the purple one like their human friend all the more and they shared a love of tech!

Sleeping Beauty known as Leo sniffed a moment as the sizzle of eggs reached his ninja ears and lifted his head to blink a few times and pull his mug to his beck and took a deep sip to let the coffee work its magic on his body. "How long I've been out?"

April smiled, "Oh maybe just a bit Leo, and you want some more coffee?" Leo eyed the human woman, seeing her blurry form and only nodded as she lightly laughed and stood to grab the poor blue boy some fresh coffee. Normally a bit more polite and civil then his brothers, seeing Leo act so much his age was a welcome to the older woman after spending so much time with them now. It made her feel part of their family in times like this.

"Seems you all woke up before me huh?" A rough voice boomed, as the sounds of feet landing on the floor made Donnie look upside down to his brother.

"Nice way to saying good morning Raph." Donnie slyly smiled, while the brawler flipped him off in good nature and grab his own mug.

Leo muttered more Japanese and just took to sipping his coffee, having the red one fully woke up and sitting next to him. Morning and coffee was sort of like a peace zone for the family, no fighting or bricking at all. Mickey hummed too much out of tune but no one dared to say anything to the Master of the Kitchen, even Splinter held his tongue in check for some good old food. Now if Mickey would only carry on this focus to his training sadly.

April smiled, watching her new strange friends look very much like a normal family would at the table and sipped her own coffee and felt at home.

Note: Just a touch of Slice of Life and thinking how the TMNT clan acts over some coffee and waking up a bit.

"Note: Good morning Red-chan"


End file.
